Forbidden Love
by bakaneko-sama
Summary: WARNING: Slash (malemale pairing); TobiasJake with hints at other slash and non-slash pairings.
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: Contains SLASH (same sex pairing); Jake/Tobias, hints of other slash and non-slash pairings.  
  
Oh, and...I do not own the Animorphs franchise nor it's characters. I also recognize that K.A. Applegate came up with all of the original ideas. Although I wish I owned them. Any of my opinions or thoughts in this fanfiction do not represent that of Ms. Applegate's or Scholastic's views.  
  
Oh and one more thing...This fanfiction doesn't really have any spoilers. Its my fanfiction so I can do whatever I want with the characters even if it wouldn't be somthing they would do in the actual series.  
  
Please Read and Review! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Jake's POV  
  
I whistled to myself as I walked down the sidewalk parralel to my house. The sun was setting, a rich purple blanket had covered the sky. Lately, I have been enjoying all isolation that I have been recieving. It was soothing to me; not worrying about the Yeerks, the invasion, just being an average, normal teenage boy. I was yanked back to reality when I saw Tobias walking down the street. He was in human form, something that he rarely ever did on his freetime. "Hey Tobias!" I yelled, waving my hand high in the air. Apparently, he hadn't noticed me for he seemed surprised to see me. "..Hey" he grumbled back. It was obvious that something was wrong. Although I wasn't sure if I wanted to push him. "Whats a matter? You seem...down. Err..more than usual," I inquired cautiously. Upon closer inspection, I noticed his face was tear-stained. "Its...nothing...really," he moaned. "Seriously Tobias, you can talk to me. I want to help you," I probed around, hoping he would give in and tell me what was wrong. "Even if you did know, it doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do to help," he retorted. I stared into his eyes, "I can be a friend. Even if I can't fix anything, it wouldn't hurt to have a friend...one who cares, and will try to lift the burden off your back." I was surprised at the words that were coming out of my mouth, it sounded to sappy for my liking, but he was a friend. Tobias looked up at me, the tears had stopped running but the remains were still there. "Well...its...to put things short...Rachel broke up with me..." he chocked. This came as a surprise to me, "WHAT!? I thought you two were tight. Was something amiss or did this just come out of the blue?" I looked at him, still in shock. "It gets worse, that was last night, in the forest. I was so upset; I couldn't stop sobbing and sobbing. I needed to find a place to rest, my legs were to weak to carry me. I leaned against a tree...and...and...I...fell asleep," he began to sob again. I was a little confused, people sleep, big deal. "And..."I said. "AND I slept for 4 hours, Jake! FOUR hours!" he completely broke down. It dawned upon me, Tobias wasn't in his natural hawk form, he was human Tobias for at least four hours. He was stuck..."Tobais...I don't...kn....I'm sorry." I was at a complete lack of words.  
  
Lightning streaked across the darkening sky. Rain began to pur as if there were no tomorrow. Tobias looked at me, we were both still silent, not knowing what to say. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto the wet concrete. "Shit," I muttered to myself. My house was only 30 yards down, ((I guess I could carry him...)) besides, how heavy could he be? I picked him up and flung him over my shoulders, luckily, he wasn't extraordinarily heavy. I walked through the rain, my bones were chilled. I arrived at my house right as the sun completeley set. My parents weren't home ((at least I won't have to do any explaining)). For my parents, since the majority of the time I've known Tobias he's been a hawk, were never aquanted with him, and there might be some explaining to do when I walk in with a boy they've never met.  
  
I carried the still swooned Tobias up to my room. We were both soaking wet. After I arrived to my room, I was about to put Tobias down on my bed, the only piece of furniture in my room besides my desk and desk chair, when I realized that he is going to absolutely soak my bed. I placed him in my chair as I grabbed a couple towels and placed them onto my bed. I took off his shirt, tossing it to the side as I would my own, and I laid him down on the bed. I took a step back and watched him breathing. ((God, he's hott)), my eyes widened in shock as I realized what I just said. ((What was I thinking? He's a...guy. That was odd.)) I looked away, but my eyes forced my head to look back at his body. His golden hair was all over the place, his lean body moving up and down slowly as he breathed calmly. ((Yea...awkward. What I really need is a shower. Yes, a nice, long shower)). I ran to the bathroom, as I arrived I barely stopped to strip off my clothes before I jumped into it. I turned on the water and sighed with relief as I felt the nice, hot, water flow over my back. ((That was a...fluke...yea, a fluke. It doesn't mean anything, it was just a small streak of curiousity.)) I felt better about the incident, mainly because he wasn't in the same room as me.  
  
I got out of the shower and quickly put on a green t-shirt and a pair of fresh khaki pants. I walked back into my room, not really remembering that Tobias was there. To see him in the room startled me, until I remembered what had just happened. By this time, he was awake, sitting on my bed ((he's probably confused)). "Hey Tobias," I sat down next to him, trying to push any thoughts of him to the back of my head. "What....Why...?" he was utterly confused. "You collapsed in the rain, I had to carry you to my place." His eyes lit up as if the whole incident just came back to him. "Yea...I remember." He looked down, as if he were ashamed. "It's ok..." I said and instinctively brushed his golden hair behind his ears. I froze, ((what have I done...)) I was waiting for him to burst out in anger at my rash action, or at least become extraordinarily uncomfortable. He looked up at me in surprise. I braced myself. Nothing happened. A lone tear silently crawled down his face. "Jake, I need to tell you something...something real important. Please don't get mad. And no matter you reaction, please don't think of me any less. I...I...love you." My heart sank, ((what is he saying!? Hah, the poor fool. Too bad I don't love him back, in fact, i'm not even slightly infatuated with him. Ya know why? Because I'm not bisexual!)) Thats not how it came out. "M...e...too..." I chocked out a reply. I was repulsed at what I had just said. ((What is going on?)). Tobias inched forward very cautiously toward me. He brushed his lips gently against mine. He jerked back, in fear I would respond negatively. I didn't say anything, I was speechless. He came back in and kissed me again, still very gentle, but slightly longer. I pushed in closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck as our kiss deepened. I opened up my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. I pushed him down onto the bed, kissing his neck. I had straddled him and continued my feast upon his body. ((I have control, I'm not going to go far...)) "We're not going to take this any further than this...ok?" He nodded in agreement. I heard a noise, the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Before I could react, the door to my room opened.  
  
"What....the.....fuck." said Marco, staring in disbelief.  
  
END of Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! I'll have more ASAP, please review it!  
  
Next chapter is going to be even slashier! 


	2. Forest Dreams

WARNING: Contains SLASH (same sex pairing); Jake/Tobias, hints of other slash and non-slash pairings.  
  
Oh, and...I do not own the Animorphs franchise nor it's characters. I also recognize that K.A. Applegate came up with all of the original ideas. Although I wish I owned them. Any of my opinions or thoughts in this fanfiction do not represent that of Ms. Applegate's or Scholastic's views.  
  
Oh and one more thing...This fanfiction doesn't really have any spoilers. Its my fanfiction so I can do whatever I want with the characters even if it wouldn't be somthing they would do in the actual series.  
  
Please Read and Review! ^^ ((character is thinking to himself)) (*(author's notes)*) (duh) Thanks Shi-no-Nezumi for reviewing! I'll keep your suggestions in mind! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"What...the...fuck" said Marco in disbelief, as he walked into my room. ((Shit! I forgot he was coming over today!)) I immediatly detatched myself from Tobias, watching Marco anxiously, as if preparing myself for an explosion. He sat down on my desk chair, slightly shaking his head. "Wh...Why Jake? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were....with him?" By that time I was completley upright on the bed.  
  
"Look, Marco. It's not like its been this long-stretched out secret that I've kept from you...This just happened...Spontaneous, you would say." Marco raised an eyebrow at me. "So you just randomly decided that today would be the day that you would fuck Tobias?"  
  
"Thats not true! Not to mention, I wasn't going to fuck him." I raised my voice ((How can I explain this?)). "So this wasn't spontaneous..."Marco retorted, he crossed his arms as if he were looking down upon me. I looked back at Tobias, hoping that he would back me up....he was silent. "Marco, you have to understand....these feelings for him were new, its not like I've been keeping this from you."  
  
"Then...if these feelings...weren't new, would you have told me?" Marco asked gloomfully (*(Is that a word?)*), as if he already new the answer. I stared at him, not sure how to respond. "I...I...don't know." I stammered, which was true. "It really would have depended on the situation." Marco abruptly stood up, causing me to recoil in surprise. "I thought best- friends don't keep secrets from each other!? I thought you trusted me! Or is it that I am a conditional best-friend, i'm only your best-friend when you are in the right mood!" he yelled. I wasn't sure how to answer, I felt his sharp words stab through my chest. A lone tear streamed down my eye, "It's just that..." I trailed off, I didn't know what to say. "It's just what" he said, his words as sharp as ever. When he realized that I was hurt, his tone softened, "Look Jake, I'm not upset about you being....bi, it's just that I thought we were tight. I'm upset that you were going to keep this from me. I don't want us to keep secrets from each other."  
  
I smiled softly, "Then we won't...Its just that if you found out about...our relationship...Its just that..."words were flying around in my head, almost impossible for me to put together a cohesive sentence. "Its just that I was afraid...afraid that you would distance yourself from me. And we would no longer be friends. I was afraid of your reaction." Marco took a deep breath, it was obvious that he had calmed down.  
  
"I...I really need to go," stammered Marco. "I'm not mad...I just need to think...this was totally unsuspected. And I can only take so much in one day." Marco gathered his stuff and left the room. Before he got halfway down the stairs he rand back up and peeked his head through the doorway, "By the way, you're a dead man if I catch you trying to come onto me." Marco laughed, he was obviously trying to lighten the mood, although neither Tobias or I found it really funny.  
  
After Marco had left the room, my attention shifted back to Tobias. "So...." I said ((This is REEAAALLY awkward)). Tobias got up from the bed, "Maybe I should be heading out also, Jake. I think we all need some alone time to think." He began to leave, however, before he got to the door I stopped him. "Hey! Where you gonna stay? You're not a hawk anymore, you can't live in the wild."  
  
"I'll manage," he said dryfully. He brushed me aside as he headed out of my room. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Then where can I find you?" I asked. This time he at least looked at me, "You'll know where..." He bushed his lips against mine, his sweet taste tingled my s  
  
I walked over to my window and watched the teenager exit my house. He headed toward the forest that bordered out neighbourhood. I continued to watch the window even long after his disappearance into the woods. I sighed, my love for him was ever-growing. As each second went by, I longed more and more to feel his warm embrace. By the time, I turned away from the window, the sky was pitch black. A starless night...but at least the rain had stopped. ((I hope he finds his way...)) I threw myself onto the bed and began to sob. I wasn't sure why I was sobbing, was it over Tobias, or Marco? I cried and cried until I had cried myself into a deep sleep.  
  
(*(This is Jake's dream...)*) I walked through a grassy meadow, the rich green blades bounced lightly under my foot. They were still damp with the morning dew. The sun danced through the shade of the trees. There, as if a bright aurora had surrounded him, was Tobias, my love. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the warm smile and ran toward him. I stopped a few feet apart. His smile had twisted into a frown. A bud of red, blossomed on his chest. He placed his hands on his chest as he fell to the ground. I ran to him as fast as possible, but each time I took a step forward, I only grew farther apart from him. I kept on running forward, screaming until I collapsed to the ground. By that time he was only a small speck in the distance. I let out a piercing scream.  
  
I woke up in a sweat. ((I can't take this any longer)) I looked at the clock, it was 3:22 AM. ((That gives me enough time)) I opened the window and slowly scaled the side of the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. The moment both feet were on solid ground I took off running toward the forest. The forest was dark, very dark. I stumbled through the dense trees and hidden roots. Twice I had tripped and cut myself, but that didn't matter, I need to get to him. I came upon a clearing, ((This is Tobias' territory)) I scanned the area for signs of the blonde adolescent. There was a figure, his back against an old oak tree's trunk, "It's about time you showed up..." he called out to me. I walked toward him, trying desprately not to run ((Keep your cool Jake, act casual)). I sat down next to Tobias. Just staring at the filed that was before us. Without turning my head to look at him, I inched my hand closer to his. With my confidence up, I took a deep breath and grasped his hand. He didn't recoil, we both sat there...staring off into the distance.  
  
There was so much that I wanted to tell him, I wanted to open my heart to him. I opened my mouth to speak my thoughts, unfortunatly, the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Unh..." He looked at me and I looked at him, it was the first-time we made eye contact this morning. He looked up at the sky, "Look, the clouds are clearing, you can see all the stars." The dark clouds had indeed passed, revealing a grand orchestra of shining orbs that illuminated the night sky. "It's...beautiful..." I said. He got up and took a few step forward, he pulled me up with him for I was still grasping his hand tightly. He slowly layed down on his back, motioning for me to lie beside him. I did so eagerly. We continued to hold hands as we looked up at the night sky, watching the beautiful stars, the wind blowed gently causing me to shudder. I huddled closer to him.  
  
After star-gazing for what seemed like an eternity he finally leaned over and gently kissed me on the lips. His blonde hair tickled my face causing me to instictevly brush it behind his ears. He kissed me again, this time I deepend the kiss. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue shot in, exploring my mouth voraciously. He carefully began to undress me. By the time I noticed what he was doing my coat was already off. He had trouble taking my shirt off, so he just ripped it. The shirt didn't matter to me, it could be replaced, but his love couldn't. I began to work away at his shirt. I shuddered as he revealed his bare chest.  
  
He began to kiss my neck, I began to moan. He worked his way lower, he began to nibble on my hardened nipple. I mewed in pleasure. I could feel his buldge through his green cargo pants. I rolled over, putting him on bottom. I began to reciprocate, I slowly kissed every part of his chest, carefully weaving my tongue around his nipples. Tobias groaned in pleasure. Tobias began to work at my pants, he slowly pulled them off, revealing my boxers. By that time, he couldn't wait for me to do the same, he began to undress himself, pulling his pants quickly down. We were both in our boxers, we moved together like one entity. He began to inch down, his face getting ever closer to my crotch. "Wait. I'm not sure I'm ready for this," I said. Tobias laxed, "Thats fine, Jake. We can take our time with this. There is no pressure..." he kissed my nose.  
  
I rolled over on my side. He moved in closer from behind and put his arm around me. We rocked back and forth until we both drifted off into sleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Whaddya think! I'm sorry for all the readers who were anxious to see a little more action...you'll just have to wait till Chapter 3!  
  
Please Review this! I want your opinion for the next chapters! 


End file.
